


In Your Lap Lies Comfort

by Aethelia



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, junhwe being a big baby, this is dedicated to donghyuk's thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelia/pseuds/Aethelia
Summary: After coming home from recording Junhwe would rather nap on Donghyuk's thighs than go to his own room and sleep.





	In Your Lap Lies Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> There should be more thighs in here because this was based off of thighs but there aren't more thighs and for that i'm sorry. 
> 
> Inspired by the video star scene of hanbin measuring donghyuk's thighs!!
> 
> Also Minnie this is dedicated to you because our convo basically inspired this

When they come home from recording Video Star, everyone was pretty much zonked out. Donghyuk closes the door behind him carefully, wary of the man in front of him. Something was obviously up. Junhwe had ignored him on the way home, sitting arms crossed and pout on his lips. Donghyuk almost laughed in the car, but he didn’t want to agitate his lover even more. Everyone was tired, so he didn’t think to create a scene in the car, but now that they’re home, Donghyuk leaps into action.

He reaches out and grabs Junhwe’s arms, pulling him to a stop. Junhwe doesn’t even look back at him, only half-heartedly trying to yank his hand away. Donghyuk knows he’s not really serious, because the man had a lot more muscle in his biceps and they both knew Junhwe could overpower him any day.

“Junhwe-ya, what’s wrong, hmm?” Donghyuk _knows_ what’s wrong, but it’s part of his job to train this giant baby, and that means getting him to admit what he’s feeling and thinking.

“Nothing’s wrong. I wanna go to bed.” Junhwe grumbles and turns away, but Donghyuk notices how his ears turn red.

Junhwe doesn’t move from his spot, so Donghyuk walks closer and turns Junhwe to face him. He inches closer until he’s staring right up at his lover, bringing up his hand to cup Junhwe’s face back to facing him when Junhwe tries to shy away.

“Junhwe-ah, you can’t fool me.” Donghyuk tilts his head back a little so he can kiss his lover’s chin, giggling to himself when he feels the rough tingles from a growing stubble.

Junhwe doesn’t jerk his face away and stays obediently still as Donghyuk kisses down to his neck, mouths at his collarbone, and moves back up to rub his lips against his jawline.

“You’re not gonna tell me?” Donghyuk questions, bringing his arms around Junhwe’s neck and cocking his head to the side. “Really?”

The taller man feels his face heat up. What could he say? What should he say?

“Does this have anything to do with filming?” Donghyuk probes gently, starting from the broadest category. Baby steps for giant babies.

Junhwe knocks his forehead against Donghyuk’s and sighs. “You’re so stubborn,” he mutters, giving into temptation and nuzzling Donghyuk’s head as his arms come down to rest at his adorable boyfriend’s waist.

“Me?” Donghyuk laughs. “You’re talking about _yourself_ , right? The most stubborn man I’ve ever met”

The two of them stand by the entrance to their dorm, caught in their embrace.

Junhwe doesn’t answer, but Donghyuk practically _feels_ his grin.

“Is this about my thighs?” They’re getting warmer. Junhwe nips at Donghyuk’s ears, and Donghyuk tightens his hold around Junhwe, maneuvering his head so his lips ask the question right against Junhwe’s cheeks.

He strokes Junhwe’s nape slowly and uses his other hand to bring Junhwe’s chin up so he can stare at him in the eyes. “Is this about Hanbin measuring my thighs?”

Junhwe tries to turn his head but Donghyuk stops him. “Is it?” He asks again, trying to catch Junhwe’s eyes.

“I wanted to measure them.” Ah, there it was. Donghyuk kisses his cheek as a reward for being a good boy and revealing what he thought. Donghyuk knows Junhwe was sulking because of the whole event, and surely there was a pout on his face right now, but Donghyuk smiles because Junhwe was so _cute_. And he tells him so.

“You’re cute.”

“Shut up, I’m sexy.” Junhwe snorts, although he doesn’t try to run away this time when Donghyuk tries to meet their lips together.

“ _You’re_ cute,” Junhwe says when they part for air, a soft smacking sound announcing their pause. Donghyuk feels like he’s drowning in love.

“Wanna watch a movie together?” Donghyuk asks softly, his hands brushing against Junhwe’s cheeks.

Junhwe snorts, his head tilting down to rest in the crook of Donghyuk’s neck. “Now?”

“Yeah, now. I’m not that tired.”  
“But I am,” Junhwe mumbles into Donghyuk’s neck, and Donghyuk giggles.

“You can nap if you want; I just wanna spend some time with you.” Junhwe’s not going to say no to quality time together, so they shuffle over to the couch, still locked in each other’s embrace.

Junhwe plops down onto the couch first while Donghyuk grabs two glasses and a bottle of red wine from the kitchen. He places the open bottle onto the table and sits down, and as soon as his butt touches the couch Junhwe slides his head onto his thighs.

“You big baby,” Donghyuk sighs, partly in amusement and partly in resignation. “Don’t you want wine?”

“Mm, nah,” Junhwe mumbles, halfway to dreamland. “Mm too tired.”

Donghyuk feels a little sorry for making Junhwe nap on the couch when he was obviously so tired, but he also knows how much the man loves to lay his head on his thighs, so he runs a hand through Junhwe’s hair, gently petting him, while resting his other hand on Junhwe’s cheeks.

It takes an hour and three glasses of wine for Donghyuk to feel tired enough to go to bed. He looks down at Junhwe’s sleeping face in his lap and smiles brightly.  
“Junhwe-ya,” Donghyuk whispers as he lightly shakes Junhwe’s shoulders. “Junhwe-ah, let’s go to bed.” Junhwe doesn’t even stir, but Donghyuk still waits a few seconds before he tries shaking again. He then leans down and pecks Junhwe’s forehead before smooching Junhwe’s cheeks and then all over his entire face.

“Ju-neeee,” Donghyuk whisper-shouts into Junhwe’s ears. “Wake up baby.” He blows puffs of air into Junhwe’s ears, hoping that the sensation will be ticklish enough to bring the man back into consciousness. Junhwe merely giggles and brings his hands up, trying to swat at Donghyuk’s face.

Donghyuk doesn’t want to wake the peacefully sleeping man up, but the bed is surely much more comfortable and his thighs are getting tired. He reaches down and pinches Junhwe’s nipples roughly, satisfied when he hears Junhwe’s grunt.

“Wh-Donghyukie?” Junhwe asks in a groggy voice, tiredly blinking his eyes open.

“Let’s go to bed, Junhwe-ah.” Donghyuk strokes his head softly and pats his shoulder.

“’M comfortable.” Junhwe says and turns his head to face the television, eyes closing immediately.

“Aish! Junhweeee,” Donghyuk roughly shakes Junhwe’s body with both his hands this time. “Wake up; I wanna go to bed.”

“Okay, okay,” Junhwe finally gives in and slowly sits up. Donghyuk stands up first as Junhwe stretches his hands over his head and yawns. Donghyuk holds his hand out for Junhwe to hold, even though Donghyuk knew he couldn’t really pull the other man up by his strength alone.

“Let’s go to bed, babe,” Junhwe says, his husky voice even deeper because of how unawake he is. He slings his arms around Donghyuk’s shoulders and they head slowly towards Donghyuk’s room.  
Donghyuk forces himself to wash up quickly, whereas Junhwe makes a beeline for the bed and throws himself down. However, he’s still awake by the time Donghyuk enters, leaning against the bed frame as he scrolled through his phone.

“Get in here,” Junhwe says as he flips open the cover and plugs his phone in and places it on the bedside table. Donghyuk shuffles into bed and snuggles into Junhwe’s chest while throwing his arm around Junhwe’s waist.

“Night, love you.” The lights are turned off and breathing slows. Before Donghyuk falls completely asleep though, he feels lips on his head and a softly whispered, “Love you too” in his ears.


End file.
